memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Weyoun
Weyoun 1? What is the source for this? --Turtletrekker 21:16, 10 December 2006 (UTC) ::I think this guy is making stuff up - he's been blanking pages he "doesn't like." --TimPendragon 21:17, 10 December 2006 (UTC) ::Can an admin revert the article and get rid of the Weyoun 1 reference? It's this guys idea of fan fiction.--TimPendragon 21:28, 10 December 2006 (UTC) Weyoun 3 I seem to remember there is a reference to Weyoun 3 in on of the Millennium novels. He was involved with Kilana in some way. Could someone with the entire miniseries check? If not, I can get to it on Friday. -- Tough Little Ship 23:17, 20 February 2007 (UTC) Weyoun 20? Since when? After the mass suicide of the changelings, the Weyouns began to commit suicide. And your source would be...? --71.197.178.125 07:27, 26 February 2007 (UTC) It is very clear about this. Think about it, the Changelings commit mass suicide! The Vorta are so bound to their "gods" that they would see no reason to live without being of service to the Founders. Thus they would clearly commit suicide using thier implant (as talked about in the episode with Weyoun 6). It would take many Weyoun's until a "Defective" one was produced (similar to Weyoun 6) that would not commit suicide and work with Odo. :You say its "very clear", but you don't include a source. We haven't seen anything of the post Olympus Decsending Dominion in any licensed work, so I'm guessing that you made this up. Your imagination is not a legitimate source for this wiki. Unless you can cite a legitimate source, I'm removing it. --Turtletrekker 17:32, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Stop deleting my additions to the Weyoun article. If you knew anything about the Vorta, you would know that they would be devastated at the mass suicide of the Founders. It is clear they would commit suicide upon activiation and it would take a "defective" Vorta to see beyond this and wish to live his life. :If you do not source your articles no one else can verify that what you say is true within any licensed work. Until then the data which none of the rest of us have ever heard of will be removed. If you don’t want that to happen just tell us where it comes from. -- 8of5 21:19, 16 March 2007 (UTC) ::It's not a matter of "knowing anything about Vorta", it's a matter of of this infomation not being germane to this wiki. At this wiki, we only accept material from officially licensed books, comics or video games. If this is from a a work of fan fiction or a fan-film, then you can enter it at the Star trek Expanded Universe Wiki. Expanded Universe is the place to go for fan-fiction and fan-films. They don't even have an article for Weyoun yet. Have a party. --Turtletrekker 22:41, 16 March 2007 (UTC) Your arguements lack common sense. Can you prove to me that the Vorta would NOT commit suicide? They are in total servitude to the Founders. Without the Founders, they have no purpose. It is VERY logical to see that they would also kill themselves. this belongs in the WIKI. :Your arguements lack any sense... --Turtletrekker 07:42, 17 March 2007 (UTC) You cant prove it so you just censor my work. I am providing valuable material to expand on these characters. It is all logical and backed up by storylines and realistic events. :I can't prove it? You're the one won't cite a source. I really don't know if your being deliberately obtuse, or if you really are obtuse. What book is your "work" from? Because if there were a book that dealt with this I would know, as would most of the rest here. As I said earlier, I think you're making this up. If you try and deny it, then name the source of the information. Until you tell us where the info comes, and if its from a legitimate source, from we will continue to "censor" your "work". --Turtletrekker 08:02, 17 March 2007 (UTC) Who are you and what gives you the right to block out legitimate expansion of a character? I dont understand why you are doing this. :Ha! The anonymous contributer asks me "Who am I?" That's rich. As for your other question, I wouldn't block out legitimate expansion. Anyway, I'm done. You're not worth my time. Admins...? --Turtletrekker 08:10, 17 March 2007 (UTC) You are a troll just trying to ruin the WIKI. Wikis are about freedom of speech, about a community of people sharing the information. I have good information on this character and how he develops, and you try to delete it due to your own bias. UNNACCEPTABLE BEHAVIOUR FOR A WIKI. WHY is my character development of the Vorta being deleted? Why are you afraid to develop these characters? This WIKI has very litte information on the Vorta and so I am adding information to expand their characters. Your conduct is unnacceptable for a WIKI. Protection? Can this article be protected against anonymous changes? --Turtletrekker 07:44, 17 March 2007 (UTC) I am providing valuable material and expansion of the character. *coughbullshitcough* --Turtletrekker 08:02, 17 March 2007 (UTC) Character Development WHY is my character development of the Vorta being deleted? Why are you afraid to develop these characters? This WIKI has very litte information on the Vorta and so I am adding information to expand their characters. Your conduct is unnacceptable for a WIKI. :Because, as stated repeatedly, the information you are adding hasn't been established in any canon or licensed products. While it is pretty obvious that there were three previous Weyoun clones before the one we saw in "To the Death", nothing has been established about Weyouns 9-20. Now as we only deal in licensed media, the best place to add your information would be the Star Trek Expanded Universe wiki, which is a fanon-based wiki. And as an aside, while you were called somenames by one user, it goes against rules to label another user as a troll. --The Doctor 23:03, 20 March 2007 (UTC) ::I mentioned Expanded Universe upthread, and he didn't seem to care.--Turtletrekker 23:38, 20 March 2007 (UTC) :::Sorry, I missed that one (-:. Well I think we've done all the explaining we can, and the user can't make any changes to the Vorta articles now anyway as they've all been protected. We can just see what happens now. -- 23:42, 20 March 2007 (UTC) That "Expanded Universe" wiki is a JOKE. Have you seen it? On the front page I see a photoshopped image of Clint Eastwood and giving him a character name and bio. How can anyone take that kind of site seriously? My expansion of the Vorta characters is valueable, intelligent, and logical. Sending me to a site which basically is a practical joke is not fair.